VicJorious
by J. Crow Roth
Summary: Cat and Beck have a plan, to bring two people together. One thinks the other hates her, while the other loves her dearly. Can they do it, and if so, how will the rest of the school take it? One person will suffer for their love, and it will hurt. JORI
1. Phase One

Jade Pov

Why did I date a guy again? Oh yeah because dating chicks is weird. Even if they are cuter, and hotter, and sexier. My appearance just wouldn't match me liking a girl, even one as such as my secret crush. Her beautiful brown hair, deep brown eyes, and soft skin that makes me melt every time she touches mine. What makes it the worst is that she is the girl I'm supposed to hate more than any other.

I had even stolen my coffee back from Trina so I could taste Tori's lips once. It was when I told her it was from the garbage. Trina only got one sip, and luckily it hadn't stained where Tori's lips had been. She tasted like sweet strawberries. Something is wrong with me, but I really don't care.

I have decided to break things off with Beck. I knew he wouldn't like it, but I just couldn't stand being with someone I don't love anymore. Even if I can't be with my real love, at least I wouldn't be pretending to love someone who I only think of as a good friend. It really made me sick everytime we kissed, but it was an image, and I am one hell of an actress.

I drove straight to Beck's RV, hoping he wouldn't take it the too badly. I took a deep breath, stepped out of my car, and approached the door of his RV. I heard some noise coming from inside, and i remembered Andre was hanging out with Beck tonight to right a new song since Tori was out of town, and he needed a male vocal anyway. It didn't change anything though. I knocked on the door loudly like always.

Andre came to the door.

"Hey Jade what's-"

"Where is Beck?" I interrupted him.

"He's inside." He showed me in where I saw Beck siting on his bed.

"Jade? What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but you knew we were working tonight." He told me.

"Beck we're done." I said and left, leaving them both speechless.

Beck Pov

"We both heard that right?" I asked Andre.

"You mean Jade dropping you like a rock?" He asked. I nodded. "Then yes."

"It's about time then." I told him. He looked at me like I was nuts.

"Beck, are you feeling okay, or did you not understand Jade broke up with you so fast, and for no given reason?" He asked. He was so clueless.

"You really don't know do you?" I asked.

"Know what?" He asked back cautiously.

"Jade has never actually been in love with me." I answered.

"Say what now?" he asked confused.

"Jade has had her eye on someone else since they first came to the school. Besides, she doesn't like guys, she was just with me for appearances." I told him. He got really confused.

"But-And you- but she-and- never mind." He said and we dropped the subject. I knew the whole time Jade liked Tori. She was a great actress, I'm just that good. I also knew she liked girls from the way she eyed girls she thought were eyeing me. It looked angry, unless you knew where to look. She was really checking them out.

That was until Tori came to the school. Anyone who knew anything, which other than myself did not include teenagers, could see that Jade had become infatuated with the girl immediately. The reason she had been so mad when Tori kissed me was because she felt betrayed. By Tori, not me.

She had always liked her, but she knew that lesbian and gay people weren't accepteed much at the Arts. It had been made clear when Sinjin made a confession to some dude, and had been mocked so bad, he had been forced to leave the Arts. That had really sucked, especially considering our group had been the only one not to mock him.

It had sucked, but that's how the school was. It had been a shame though, since he was the schools best tech crew member, and the guy you went to when you needed anything. I can only imagine that if they did that to a nobody likee Sinjin, what they would do to one of the most popular kids in school like Jade. Still, I was proud she had stopped trying to act like she loved me.

Tori Pov

Andre just sent me a text saying Jade broke up with Beck all of a sudden. I just helped them get back together. Again. Why would she suddenly break up with him again? She loved him, and she wouldn't break up without a reason right? I mean, Jade always had a reason. Whether or not it was a good reason, it was still a reason.

"Robbie you got Andre's text?" I asked him. He was staying over for the night since his place was being fumigated, and his parents had decided not to take him with them for their vacation.

"Yup, Jade breaking up with Beck isn't new though." He answered. "Queen B is always in a mood, so why are you so worried?" Rex added in.

"I just got another text from Andre saying Beck saw this coming, like he expected it to happen a while ago." I told him as I read the second text.

"Your right, We just got the same text. Well, I guess he knew it wouldn't last forever. I ust thought he would be the one to cut it off finally, not Jade." Robbie answered. He was right. I always thought Beck would end it, not Jade. Still, from the text, it sounded like Beck expected this for a while, not just recently.

The next day, we all met at lunch except Jade.

"Anyone seen Jade?" I asked.

"She's crying in the janitor's closet." Beck answer nonchalontly like it was normal. I rushed there, hoping she wasn't crying over her break up.

I found here crying her eyes out, cutting the hell out of a trash can with her favorite scissors.

"Jade are you alright?" I asked.

"No." She said weakly as she cut the can completely half with one final slice of the scissors.

"If you want Beck so bad, why did you break up with him so suddenly?" I asked.

"I don't want him back. I want... I... want..." she tried to say something, but just continuedd crying even worse than before. I tried to embrace her, but she ran off before I could even touch her, like my touch would make things even worse. I stared in amazement. She didn't want him back, but was still crying her eyes out? This was getting strange.

Beck Pov

"Come on Beck, tell us. Why'd she break up with ya for good this time?" Andre asked. He was so clueless. can't blame him.

"I told you, she has had her eye on someone since they came to the school. Besides, she was just with me for stature. It was never love. She's just that good of an actress." I told him. The others were listening intently as well. Cat wasn't only because she knew since Jade had confessed to her the night Tori came to the school.

"Well who is it?" Robbie asked. "Yeah, who'd Queen B dumped a high ranked man like yourself for?" Rex added.

"Not allowed to say. I figured it out immediately, but she doesn't know I know. Besides, she'll tell you whether she wants to or not." I answered.

"Great, I just found Jade, but i think I made it worse." Tori said coming back. Of course she did. Everytime Jade sees Tori now, she'll feel worse and worse until she explodes.

"Maybe you should try and get her to open up by inviting her over. You _are_ the only one she goes to for help." Robbie told her. He had no idea.

"I guess you're right." Tori said. We all got up and headed to our next classes.

After school, I headed over with Cat to the stage room. We needed to talk about how to approach this. Now that it was happening, we needed to be sure about our plans.

"So how we gonna do this?" Cat asked sternly. Around just me, Cat acts like her real self, the girl trained and raised by her still active FBI mother, CIA father, and her actually older NCIS brother. She was actually trained in multiple martial arts, torture methods, and was the reason she was an incredible actress, being taught to take on a different personality at the drop of a hat.

"I think we should convince Jade to admit her feelings, yet keep it a secret until after school. We don't want a repeat of the Sinjin incident." I told her.

"Maybe, but we need to be subtle. If she's going to confess, she needs to do it alone, and think noone knows other than us. We are going to have to inform her of your knowing of course." Cat told me.

"Of course." We formulated a plan, agreed on the time span, about three monthes so it would end before Jade went over the deep end, and headed out for phase one. The friendship

Cat would head to see them and pretend to act like she was helping consol Jade. She didn't have any idea of our plan, and would think Cat was just trying to help.

Cat Pov

I arrived at Tori's house to find Jade walking in the door. I rushed over to meet her.

"Hey Jade. You okay?" I asked giving my best acting job on. She didn't know the real me, and thought when she confided in me, she was just talking to someone who would either not understand, or just forget. When Beck told me he knew, I figured he would have to know the real me if we were ever going to get jade with someone she actually liked.

"Hi Cat. (sniff) What are you doing here?" She asked through sobs.

"Just trying to help my best friend is all. Here try a smoothie. I made your favorite, coffee flavored." I told her handing her the dark brown smoothie. She perked up a little, since it wuld help calm her down. Jade's funny that way. Caffeine actually calms her instead of hyping her up.

"Okay." she answered between sips. "Say how'd ya make this?"

"With the world's fastest smoothie maker that I got from..." I paused from her star." from the store at the mall." she seemed to accept that. I had gotten the waterworks to stop, and then Tori came back to the doorway.

"Hey guys." she said, and the waterworks continued. "Come on Jade, you'll feel better inside." she said as she guided us both inside. It was pretty cold. We followed her inside.

She had the tv on to a horror movie marathon, comfort food layed out all over, and the lights turned off. Good job Tori, I really was quite impressed. We all sat down on the couch, and started diving in to the assortment of candy, soda, popcorn types, and chips and dip lying on the table. We must have eaten twice each of our own weights each by the end of the night.

"So Jade, you wanna talk about it?" Tori asked. Bad move, but she didn't know.

"I left him because I never loved him. (Sniff) I do love someone else, but I don't wanna talk about it." She answered. Okay this was moving faster than expected.

"It's alright Jade. Cat and I will be here when you're ready to talk. Just want you to always know that." Tori commented. That comment will either go really well, or end with Jade crying harder.

"You don't know how much that means to me Vega, you really don't. Thank you. (Sniff)" Jade answred. Score for Jori.

"So what's movie's next?" I asked hoping to change the subject before it went sour.

"Um something called Saw VI." Tori answered. SO far they had been just b grade flicks, but that was a serious movie. I knew Tori was going to freak, but hopefully she would control herself for Jade's sake.

"I've never seen past V, so this should be nice." Jade said. As the movie began, I could tell immediately that Tori was horrified, but she was staying strong for Jade thankfully. At one point though, she noticeably yelped, and Jade gave looked of pure worry for a moment. Tori didn't seem to notice, to busy trying to stay strong for Jade and just watch the movie.

During one particularly scary scene though, she lost it. She fell into Jade's, trying to hide. I played like I didn't notice, but I watched as Jade began to stroke tori's hair comfortingly. I knew she had always wanted to do that, just never got the chance. The brunnete cowarded fully into the black haired girl as the sound of a person being ripped open made her jump. She was now fully in Jade's arms and held on for dear life. jade began to perk up alot now, holding the girl in a fashion akin to both maternal and loving embraces. She had always felt the one who ccould keep Tori from her fears, and now she could prove it.

When the movie finished, Tori came to her senses, but still failed to notice Jade Stroking her hair. The girl was smart, but wasn't to observant.

"I'm sorry Jade. We were here to comfort you, not me." she told her, letting go of Jade.

"It's alright. It got me out of my funk to see you do scared. Makes me feel better to see someone more terrified than me." Jade told her.

"So you guys wanna go ta bed now, or watch another movie?" I asked.

Jade Pov

She was so warm to touch. I had always known that from those hugs she was always trying to give me. I wouldn't have fought them so much, if I wasn't afraid I would lose control and kiss her. I lusted for those sweet strawberry lips so much, that it almost hurt. Hell, it did hurt. Very much. Espescially with her in my arms now, but I knew this would be the most I could ever hope for, since she would take any confession of love as either a joke, or a setup to get her driven out of school by mockery.

I would enjoy each moment that I got to hold her, letting her think I was doing it to enjoy her fear, when I was really just enjoying her company. Her skin was so soft, yet for such a small girl, she was amazingly strong. I felt like she was slowly crushing me, and I would enjoy every second of it.

Beck had always been gentle, but he was a guy and had moments where even a guy like him lost control. I was still a virgin, not willing to take that step to prove it, but had shared some pretty intimate moments. If we had had sex, I know I would have yelled Tori's name at one point or another, so I really didn't feel like taking that risk anyway, even if I had wanted it, which I never did. He had never really pushed the matter anyway.

The movie ended with Tori in tears, just from the sounds of the movie since she was face deep in my chest. I could feel her tears staining my shirt, and prayed they would go deep enough to go through my thin bra. I held her little tighter, and released as she pulled away as the credits finished rolling. It was two in the morning. We didn't have school, and since noone protested, I put on Saw IV, which led to her falling back into my chest within four minutes.

I would treasure these moments. The moments that I had where I was so close to my dream. A dream that would never come true because of my own actions. The actions that made this girl believe I hated her. The one who thought I hated them actually had my greatest love. He voice had been the reason for my captivation at first, which was followed by her bubbly attitude, and great looks. It took one day for mee to fall for her. Just one day for me to feel an emotion I had previously been blind to. Sure I had felt lust before, but never actual love.

I knew she threw herself at me because Cat was not one you ran to when in fear. She was a bit of a coward when it came to confrontations, but when it came to horror movies, she was always surprisingly calm. I was also a figure of power and bravery in her mind. I _was _one to run to when you were afraid, usually because I would help you, or more likely slap the fear out of you. It made me feel good to know I was the one she felt safest near, even if it was just because I was strong and fearless in her eyes, not because I was someone she cared for more than a friend.

I felt her go slump in my arms at one point. I looked down to see her comfortably asleep in my arms. She was even more beautiful asleep than awake. She looked so innocent, and she truly was. She had no idea of the evils that exist in this world. My experience had expanded far away than anyone other than Cat knew. I had traveled far and wide since my adopted parents had taken me in. My 'father' who had visited Hollywood Arts was actually a relative of my adopted parents who thought it would be funny to go along with my plan. My real parents have been dead for years. I just never told anyone, not even Beck. He had never actually visiteed my house, so he wouldn't know any better.

My real parents had been killed in an unsolved murder right infront of me when I was four, which is the reason for all the dark clothing, and withheld nature. Cat was easy to talk to mainly because she would either not understand anything, or would simply be someone to talk to while she fantasized. She was sweet, and my best friend, but she was a real airhead. I knew she was one of the few innocents in this world along with the rest of our group. Proof of that had been when they had been the only ones not to mock Sinjin when that all happened. I hadn't because I knew exactly how he had felt, caught in feelings that seemed impossible to control, towards someone who would never accept you.

I looked over to find Cat unconscious as well. I moved to grab the remote, careful not to let Tori fall out of my arms, and turned off the tv. I placed Tori on the couch, ran over and grabbed two blankets. One for Cat, and one for me and Tori. I layed the first over Cat, and heard as she purred with joy subconsciously. I picked Tori back into my arms, layed the balket over us, and layed down with her still in my arms on the wide couch. It had been a long few days. She would need her rest.

Cat Pov

The next morning, I found Jade cuttled up with Tori under a thick, wool, had made blanket. I had a nice thick blanket on myself. Jade had fallen asleep last, and had gotten them for us. I looked, knowing that if Beck and my plan went right, in three monthes, those two would be doing that every night. I hope.

I got up, flew over to the kitchen, and started making breakfast for us. Jade loved coffee, eggs, and bacon, and Tori liked pancakes, so I got to work making them each a nice breakfast. The smell of fresh panccakes woke Tori up quickly, and she seemed ignorant of the girl she had been huddled up with last night as she walked over to the counter separating the kitchen and the living room.

"Cat, how did you learn to cook?" she asked dreamily.

"From my mom. She can cook anything." I told her.

It was completely true. She had learned how to cook everything from years of traveling and exploring. She had cooked everything from rats, to sheep, to bugs, even a dead rattle snake once. As long as you cut out the right things, it's easy. You can actually eat the venom glands. venom won't kill you unless it gets in the blood stream, so you could drink a whole vial of rattle snake venom, and feel fine.

"How many ccan ya make Cat?" she asked still half asleep.

"As many as you want. Just need to get Jade's... Where's Jade's coffee?" I asked. I turned to find Jade holding a cup in her hand and sipping slowly. I sighed, and continuedd cooking. After a few more minutes, I gave them botht their breakfasts, grabbed some cereal and we all enjoyed a nice breakfast.

"So do you feel any better Jade?" Tori asked.

"Very, espescially after those Saw movies." She answered, although she meant it in a different way than I knew Tori thought.

"Cool so I guess it worked out alright." Tori added.

"Great, now let's eenjoy our breakfast. In silence." Jade continued. At first, I thought she was being rude. Then we both noticed what she was motioning to with her head. Trina had woken up, and was coming down the stairs. If she didn't hear us, she wouldn't bother us since she had a sinus infection, and couldn't smell and her vision was blurred. I saw her sit down on the couch, grabbed both blankets, and fell back asleep. She seemed really sick.

I got up and pushed the already falling blankets tighter to her. She purred abit, and fell into a deeper sleep. I may have been raised to be cold and unforgiving to mean people like Trina, but when you're sick, you get free pass in my book. Espescially considering she looked extremely pale and weak. She was a rude, mean, manipulative bitch most of the time, and when she was sick, she was usually even worse. However, since she had gotten like this, she had gone quite silent, and very simple in anything she did actually ask for.

I moved back to the dining room to see Tori looking worriedly at Trina, and Jade undressing Tori with her eyes again. I knew it was love, very strong love that she felt for Tori, but there was definitely lust in there too. I sat back down to continue my cereal. I watched as Tori turned back, Jade looked away slowly like she had been surveying the room. Tori obviously didn't notice a thing, and turned back to her last pancake.

Phase one had gone quite well. It was to simply get Jade out of her funk, and get her and Tori to be closer. I had planned two weeks for that, but apparently it had happened much faster than planned. Beck would be happy to see the plan going much better than anticipated. I hoped the rest of the plan went as smoothly.


	2. Phase Two

A/n I enjoyed the great reviews, and must admit this story has gotten more praise in its first day than any of my other stories so thank you.

Beck Pov

According to Cat, phase one had been completed far faster than we thought. That means we go to phase two. Best friends. This one would be harder since Tori knew Jade considered heer a friend now, but, under normal circumstances, would never think Jade could like her more than someonee to talk to, not a best friend.

It was Sunday, and the movies were playing all day, so Cat and I talked, and decided to take both of them to the movies. Cat brought both of theem to the theatre while Andre and Robbie came with me. Our plan was to have Tori or Jade do something so great for the other, that theey would instantly become extremely close. This would take time.

"Hey girls, so what do ya girls wanna see?" Andre asked.

"How about Like Crazy? I love romance films." Cat answered. Good move, just the movie we need. THe guys seemed reluctant though.

"Nah, that's a chick flick. Let's see The Thing!" Rex responded. Stupid puppet was going to ruin... actually that might work. Cat and I shared a quiet agreement, and let the conversation go.

"I'm game for that." Jade responded.

"Is that a horror movie?" Tori asked. Of course she woouldn't know.

"It's about an alien creature tthat murders, mutilates, and absorbs a bunch of artic researchers." Rbbie answered. Tori went pale.

"You know what, how about Tori and I go see We bought a Zoo. You guys go watch The Thing. Besides, the original is probably better anyway." Jade said. Did she know what we were planning, or did she have a plan of her own? We bought our tickets, went inside, and separated into two groups. Tori and Jade went to see We bought a Zoo while thee rest of us saw The Thing. It was one hell of a movie, to the point where I almost got scared. Almost.

Jade Pov

Tori and I went off to go watch this lame family comedy. Although having her sit in my lap again would have been nice, I would prefer not to see her crying her eeyes out again in fear. We bought some popcorn, nachos and soda to share, and headed inside to see some of the coming attractions.

When the movie started, it was pretty slow to start, but after it was over, the popcorn, nachos and soda gone, I had to admit it was pretty funny and heartwarming even to me. I had shared the soda completely with Tori, even the same straw which gave me another taste of her sweet, strawberry lipgloss covered lips. If only I could get a direct contact taste, but that's just a pipe dream.

She seemed to really enjoy herself throughout the film, laughing and crying during all the emotional parts. Her cried were depressing, but her cute laugh made me feel warm and whole inside. It was a feeling I only ever felt near her. Like the hole that had developed in me from witnessing my parents death was filled by her joy and happiness.

We got up and went to leave when Tori stopped me for a moment.

"Jade... Thanks for getting me out of seeing that horror movie. It means alot." She said holding my arm.

"I just don't wanna get my shirt wet wiith your tears again, Vega." I commented in my usual tone. She laughed a bit and went on to leave the screen room. We met the others in the main room with all the snack counters.

"So you girls enjoy the movie?" Andre asked. I saw Cat clinging to Beck for dear life like she had seen a real monster. Well, Cat did not like horror movies about monsters. Murders and traps she could do fine, but anything with aliens and monsters freaked her out.

"It was really funny. I defintely enjoyed it, not sure about Jade though." Tori answered.

"It was funny enough to keep me awake. Now let's go, the air around here smells like burnt popcorn and stale nachos, not my favorite things." I told them which was followed by everyone wiffing the air, and suddenly agreeing with me. We left the theatre, got in our cars and headed back to Tori's house.

"So you guys got any ideas on what we are gonna do about the rest of the day? We got no assignments left, and the carnival ain't till next week." Andre asked as we all sat down to relax. I heard a loud thumping upstairs. Trina.

I threw a large black box out of my purse that I reserved for hurting people with, and hit the floor just below Trina's room which was followed by a loud squeek. Trina ran down the stairs angry.

"Who hit the floor, or ceiling or whatever?" She asked. I raised my hand and she threw a brush at me. I would have ducked, but if I had it would have slammed into Tori, so I took it straight to the face. As it fell to the floor, blood began to streak down my face from my forehead. That bitch made me bleed. I could have strangled her. I should have made her swallow that brush whole. Instead, I headed to the kitchen, clutching my forehead, and began wiping up the blood.

I heard Tori scream like she never had before at Trina, causing her to retreat upstairs. Tori rushed in after me to make sure if I was alright.

"JAde are you okay? You bleeding pretty badly." she asked as she wiped m ore blood from my face with another towel.

"I'm fine Vega. Just pissed." I answered. I let her take care of the rest, happy to feel her touching my face. It was everywhere now.

"Why didn't you duck? I know you could have avoided it. You're pretty good at it." She asked. I was left either saying I was weak, or telliing her the truth. I decided the truth couln't hurt as much.

"If I had ducked, it would have decked you instead. I'm a gank sometimes, but not that badly." I told her. She seemed a little surprised, but more that I had saved her than that I wasn't that much of a gank to let it hit anyone.

"Thanks Jade. That was relaly nice. Here let me bandage that up. My dad taught me first aid, so this is pretty easy." she said as she took out some white fresh gauze. I didn't protest, and let her put it around my head after cleaning the last of the blood from my hair. We went back in the other room and sat back down like nothing happened. Tori did seem to be in a much better mood now though.

"So about what we are going to do today. While you two were cleaning blood splatter, and cursing out Trina, we had decided on making a new play for class. We figured it be great extra credit, and it can't really hurt. So you girls okay with that?" Beck asked. I liked the idea, espescially since I had a near finished script on me anyway, and needed a bit of advice on howw to finish. It was a dark romance story between two women who one loved passionately, but was unable to express it due to the turmoil of society.

"I've got a large script written. We can use that, but I still need an ending." I said bringing it out of my purse. They each scanned ot over, and seemed please with what they read, espescially Beck and Cat. I knew Cat was bi, so I knew she would enjoy doing this.

"Okay let's get... (Sniff sniff) you guys smell something burning?" Andre asked. We each took a whiff of the air, and found the same thing. Something was burning. We rushed out side to find the house next door on fire. We heard fire alarms go off, and we went inside to make sure we called someone as well. Then it happened.

There was a large bang, a lot of smoke, and suddenly Tori's house was set ablaze. We all stumbled outside, Trina close behind us and settled outside. I scanned everyon and was paralyzed with fear.

"Guys where's Tori?" I asked. They all looked around but didn't find her either. i turned to the house. Without thinking, I rushed inside and search throught he burning building for her. The whole place woulod come down soon. I keep searching until I heard a small cry. I turned to find her trapped underneath a broken piece of sheet rock. I ran over to her, and noticed her leg was bleeding badly. I pushed with all my strength, and felt it begin to move. I kept pushong, but it only movved a little.

"Jade get out and save yourself. Don't worry about me." she asked weakly. She was in horrible pain.

"I will not leave you here. I'm the only one allowed to kill you got it!" I yelled over the blaze that was getting ever closer. I kept pushing harder and harder until finally her leg slipped out from underneath. I picked her up and dragged us both to the doorway. We were almost there. I co0uld feel the blaze burning hotter and hotter behind us. I was getting weaker, The smoke was so thick. I was so weak that I was on the verge of collapsing.

I felt an arm grab me, and pick me up, tori still over me, and take us out of the building. It was Beck and Andre. They had rushed in to get us. Tori, who I could see had a wide gash all up her left leg, was put on a gurney. It wasn't really deep, but definitely enough to keep her off her leg for a while, and enough to paralyze someone with pain. She was put on an ambulance, and I insisted that Cat and I come with her. We were allowed and and went with Tori as she was rushed to the hospital. We were pretty quiet the whole way. Tori had passed out from the pain. Heart, bp, and breathing monitors had been placed to make sure she was alright on the ride there.

When we arrived, Andre, Beck, and Robbie were there too, having driven right behind the ambulance. They went right with us as Tori was rushed to the ER to be checked out. I had to be checked as well as Beck and Andre since we all had inhaled a bit of smoke. We were cleared and allowed to go with her.

Her leg was quickly wrapped up in bandages, and had been covered before hand in some sort of cleaning solution, probably to get all the dirt out. II heard that the whole thing was caused by a gas leak underground that had been sparked by a fire in our neighbors home. That was caused by someone forgetting to turn of the stove. It wouldn't have been so bad, but the fire reached the leak, and caused a massive explosion sending both houses into a large blaze. Tori's parents had full insurance, so it wouldn't be to hard to get a new place, and all their precious memories were pictures they kept iin online banks or accounts.

Tori woke up after a couple hours. Cat and the tohers had left to get us some food, but I wasn't going to leave her side until she wwas able to leavee herself.

"Where's Jade?" Were her first words. She was worried more about me than herself?

"I'm right her... Tori. I'm here with you." I answered.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me, we need to make sure you're alright." I told her, but she seemed to stop listening after I said I was fine. Did she really care that much about me.

"Thank you for saving me Jade. You really are my best friend in the world." she said.

"Well like I said, you're not allowed to die unless it's by my doing got that?" I told her jokingly.

"I'd love to die that way." She answered, and I would have said more, but the others walked in with smoothies, coffee, and some burgers.

"Hey she's awake. You okay there Tori?" Cat asked.

"Yeah you doing alright babe?" Andre asked.

"She'll be just fine. She had a bad cut, but is otherwise fine." A female doctor said coming into the room. "She had only minor smoke inhalation, and few second degree burns and a large cut on her left thigh. Other than that she'll be fine. We'll keep her here for two days, and then she can leave with you guys."

"Thank you so much Doc. We were really scared." Robbie said.

"Well don't thank me, thank your goth friend. She's the one who dragged her out of the fire. It was recless and probably could of killed you both, but if she hadn't, you would probably be identifying a body instead of asking her if she was alright." she said and left the room.

I was left with everyone looking at me happily. I had never been one for happy moments. I felt a hand grabbed my tenderly, and when I looked down, I found Tori holding my hand with her smolder cover hand. She rubbed it with her finger, acting as if I was someone she held very dearly. I think she truly did now.

Beck Pov

Bingo, that was completely unexpected, but it was definitely better than what we had planned. It really sucked, but I don't think we could have made them any closer no matter what we did. When I saw Jade run into the house to find Tori, I thought she had gone mad, but now that they were both alive and mostly okay, I was glad she had done it.

We all ate up the burgers we had bought, and watched the screen of Robbie's pearpad for shows. For once, that thing came in handy. He played a bunch of movies he had saved on the monsterous thing, and we enjoyed it until visiting hours were over. Jade refused to leave though, and eventually they had to let her stay with Tori since the only other option was forced removal, and I doubted they would manage that. Besides, the nursess agreed to keep an eye on them so it was alright. We all went home, except Trina who went with her Mom and Dad to the apartment they were staying in for the next week until the insurance company finished sending them the money for a new house.

It would be a big change, having her move, and I knew Jade would tell her she could stay with her while they waiteed for the money. Our plan was going great, although, alot of it was happening alot faster than expected, and in odd ways. Still, no reason not enjoy it.


	3. A New Roommate

A/n I never said I'd end this. I was just thanking you guys for so many hits. Has an allusion for TheScarletOctopus in here for those who see it.

Jade Pov

Today we get to take Tori home.

"Tori how about you stay with me while your folks find a new place. You can use my clothes for the time being, since we are about the same size." I told her.

"Jade are you sure you didn't inhale alot more smoke?" she asked.

"I'm sure. I owe you for helping me get out of my funk, and saving your life doesn't count in my book since it's a natural response." I told her.

"Not that you're letting stay with you. You called me Tori. You never call me Tori." she told me. Mentally I seized, but physically I remained very still. I had slipped.

"So what?" I said trying to shake it off like it was nothing.

"Whatever, can you help me get up?" she asked. I helped her stand up, her leg still alittle weak, and we headed outside to my car. I drovee straight to my house, which was a lot larger than anyone really knew. Beck had seen our home, but that was actually our small home for guests. I actually had my own house. This way, I could each keep to myself, and my adopted family could stay with each other.

Tori gasped in surprise at my house. It was a large two bedroom building, with two floor, a patio and balcony. Inside was completely black and green. The entire style was a mix of goth and theatre. I had two bedrooms, in the rare event I had a guest, a fully stocked kitchen that had only been used once by Cat, and a living room set up as a studio for small scene viewings. She really seemed to like it. She limped over to the black rose theme couch and sat down.

"Jade why don't we ever hang over your place?" she asked enthusiastically. I sighed deeply, knowing this was coming.

"Because I enjoy privacy, and because I would never let Robbie in my house. Anyway, you have the second bedroom." I pointed to the room on the left. it was mainly empty with a single full sized bed, tv and closet. I figured if anyone would ever be in there, it would be for a long period of time. Even though her parents got the money in another couple days, they wouldn't find a place for about another month or so. "You can decorate it anyway you want, as long as the decorations don't infect my space which means everything outside of that room."

She smiled brightly began moving to the room, and then turned to me. "What about clothes and school tomorrow?" she asked.

"You can where some of mine. I told you before since we are about the same size, and I'm driving you. Don't worry, your attendance will be kept perfect." I told her. I went into my room, grabbed some of my less dark clothes, and handed them to her so she could shower. Tori showering was definitely something I would love to see, but I would just have fantasize at night.

I left her to head to the shower. I sat down, turned on the tv to one of my dvr recordings, and heard her calling for me.

"Jade, I can't exactly do this. My leg. I can't stand for too long, and I need help since this is just a shower." she said. I turned beet red, but decided to do it. I went in to find her down to her bra and panties which were purple and simple. She stood there with the bar of soap in one hand, and her other on her leg. I sighed, feigning anger and helped her into the shower. She took the rest off, probably thinking since I was another girl it wouldn't be weird, and had me help her stand. I had to strip down to nothing as well, and stood in there, beet red, helping my secret love stand in the shower so she could clean herself.

I saw her body in full glory now. She had a very slender frame. She had small breasts with small nipples, and stood up perkily. Her legs shined with the water running of them, slim and beautiful. Her stomach was toned, yet still quite flat giving a show of both muscle and feminine physique. Her arms seemed to become much sleeker and softer in the water. Each feature magnified by the water and soap that now covered her body. She was gorgeus. Even more so than I had ever imagined. Her body so closely pressed against mine caused me to grow even wetter, but because of the running water, it went unnoticed.

After a half hour of scrubbing and helping her stand, and cleaning myself a little, we got out, and dressed. She looked really good in my clothes. A dark green bluse with a thin black sweater underneath. A black skirt with long green stockings on her legs, and her shoes that she wore from the day of the fire. I wore a simple thin read sweater and black jeans. I had on some sneakers since they fit nicely.

"Lose the shoes." I told her.

'Why?" she protested.

"They are burnt, beaten and a little melted. I'll just give you pair of mine when i was younger." I told her, grabbing a pair of size fives from my closet. They were simple sneakers, black and green sketchers.

"Thanks for all you've done Jade. I don't think I could ever repay you really." she said switching from the half emlted shoes to the sketchers.

"Well, just stay quiet at night and we'll be good." I told her, knowing she would not be.

That night, we went to bed pretty early, going into separate rooms. At one point though, I found two thin, soft arms wrap around me in the middle of the night, as a sleep walking Tori crawled into my bed with me. She was still pretty shaken up from the whole fire, and since I rather enjoyed her touch, I didn't protest. I went back to sleep, dreaming of a life with Tori that I so dearly desired.

Her and I sat infont of a theatre, waiting for a play to begin. We both wore a wedding band, and had on simple dresses. We watched as the curtain raised, and two darling little girls who I had always wanted to adopt with her, went on the stage and began performing. I felt Tori lean on my shoulder, crying happily. I heard her talk about how our little girls were so beautiful and talented. I saw that they looked so much like us, even though I knew they would have to be adopted. I would have loved them anyway. Despite how much I wanted this to be real, I knew it was nothing more than a dream. A dream i would always treasure until the day I die.

I woke up to find Tori had gone in the kitchen, gotten dressed in the same clothes, and was making my favorite kind of coffee, goth black blend. It had a deep bitter taste that would wake you up immediately, despite my reverse reaction to coffee. It mixed fairly well with sugar, and intesified the flavor of the cream when mixed in, but no matter how much you added, it still remained black. It was really delicious, and she even made it just how I liked it. One teaspoon of pure cream, and seven tablespoons of sugar.

I downed it slowly, enjoying it for the first time in a long time made just right. She made both of us some eggs and bacon as well. Girl was a heck of a cook. Another thing to admire about her. It was about 7:30 when we finished and headed out for school.

When we arrived, tthe school seemed a little shocked at Tori's clothes, but quickly shifted back to normal when I gave them the death glare. We headed for first period, which was Sikowitz. Everyone had been told about the fire, but noone otheer than our group seemed to really care about it. Sikowitz just went on teaching a sipping the damn coconut.

At lunch, things seemed to continue as normal, which was nice since neither of us wanted to talk about it. f course, robbie had to comment on clothing. Rather Rex did.

"So now there are two wicked witches of the west? 'Bout time you girls hooked up." Tori chucked her muffin at his head, sending him into the back into the parking lot. He was almost run over, but Robbie had to get him in time.

"Pervert!" Tori yelled, and she offered a high five. I indulged her, and she became even more cheery than normal.

"So Tori will be hanging at Jade's place for now?" Andre asked.

"Yup and it really shows alot about her character. Told ya she wasn't completely heartless." Beck answered. Beck and Andre went on to talk about some duet coming up soon for Sikowitz's class. Robbie was trying to fix Rex's jaw, while Cat was staring off blankly into space. Tori started just leaning on the table, watching the sky with Cat.

We left lunch, with the rest of the day being pretty normal, at least, normal for us. I went off, dealing with my mythology class, Math and script writing. I hated mythology, but I dealt with it ever since the whole _incident._ Still, after that, I at least had an easier time with the class when it came to greek stuff.

Afterwards, I met the others outside at the parking lot, and talked for a few minutes until we all headed home. Tori and I arrived, and she seriously needed a shower agian, since standing was really exhausting for her, and made her sweat excessively. I helped out again, and ended up hot and bothered again as well, but I held it in. Besides, it got me clean, and helpeed me imagine her later, although I didn't get alot of time to since she kept crawling into my bed everynight.

A month passed, and her parents got a new place. They came to come get her, but we all got a big surprise.

"Okay sweety time to go see our new home." her mom said as they came to ick her up.

"Come on honey we finally got a new home." Her dad said.

"Actually if it's okay with you guys and Jade, could I stay here with her?" She asked. We all stared at like she had another head suddenly. I would definitely say yes, but it was really up to her parents.

"Honey, do you really think your friend would be okay with you staying at hr house? Besides, all your new clothes you picked out are at the house." Her dad said.

"I'm okay with it. As long as she still does the dishes she can stay." I told them. That would at least keep up the idea that I only did this for myself. "I already know how to help her do certain things with her hurt leg. You guys don't need to worry, I'll take good care of her."

They seemed wary at first, but i think once the realized that they would have one less kid to deal with, and Trina moving out soon anyway, they quickly agreed and rushed back to their house to get her clothes, rushed back and gave them to us. They kissed her goodbye and went home.

She had picked out clothes just like the ones I had leant her, just a little brighter and more purple than green, and alot more skirts. I admired that, but when she came back she had an acussing look on her face, like I did something wrong or out of place.

"Okay albiet, why are you being so nice?" She asked in her serious, deeper tone.

"Just thinking that I should treat you better with everything that happened. You always help me when I needed it, so I'm returning the favor." I told her. She didn't seem to buy it, but left it alone, going back inside. Phew.


	4. The Kiss and The Pool Bet type

A/n Anyone think Tori is acting really suspiscious?

Jade Pov

For the next month, life went on the same way. Tori and I would go to school together, school would be the same, we would go home, enjoy a shower, and watch tv. We would go to bed in separate rooms, but in an hour, she would wander into my bed, wrap around me, and fall back asleep.

It was really nice, even though I was sure she didn't need my help with the shower anymore, just got used to it. I wasn't about to complain though. Then it got strange. In the middle of May, two months since the fire, Tori surprised me again.

"Jade since I wander in there everynight anyway, would it be okay if we just share a bed normally?" she asked as I sipped my morning coffee. I stared at her in dibelief. Was she asking to share a bed normally, without the sleepwalking part?

"Um sure." I said, acting to be half asleep still.

"Thank you so much Jade." She said hugging me tightly. We drove to school, knowing summer was getting close, and finals were approaching. The end of school play wass coming up, and Tori an I had been cast as the two main characters. The way this school works is in the last four weeks, students head to school, and study all day for one or two separate fianls with a specific teacher. Since we both knew all our other classes pretty well and were sure we would pass, we decided to work with Sikowitz on the play.

We had gotten into the last two weeks when we learned the surprise twist at the end, rather Tori discovered it.

"We have to share a passionate kiss at the end?" she asked Sikowitz with a mix of horror and surprise on her face, probably thinking I would freak out at the mere mention of such a thing.

"Yes, but it is what is called a stage kiss. It's fake, means nothing, and will end with th curtain falling so you two can spit and gag afterwardds without any interruptions. Now you have learned this play inside and out, all that is left is the last scene." he told her. She seemed to be surprised at his easiness in it, and went over to me.

"Did you know?" she asked panickly.

"Maybe." I said coldly.

"You're okay with this?" she asked.

"As long as you don't mind my biting you, we're good." I told here and went to get into costume leaving her standing there, completely stunned. I got into the old knight outfit, and stepped back into the hall. She rushed in to get her princess outfit on, and rushed back. The story was about a girl, disguised as a man, trying to become a knight to impress the girl of her dreams, and finds love in the end, despite the obvious anger of the parents, and run off together. I knew about the scene from the start. I just wondered what she would do.

The scene started as we pretended to run to the edge of a forest, panting as if we had run for miles. We stopped at the edge of a fake tree, and acted like we had escaped.

"Maria, are you sure you are willing to come with me? You know what shall become of us the moment they find us." I told her in character.

"Yes Diana. I love you, and I do not care what they say. As long as we are together, nothing else matters to me. I would die for you if it meant being with you still." she answered.

"Maria, I cannot ask this of you. I have been revealed, my tale spread across the land. If any familiar with our story should find us-"

"Do not fret. We shall head to the land in the east, where none even know of our homeland, so you have no reason to worry. Please, do not leave me here alone." she interrupted.

"Maria."

"Diana." she said. We leaned in for the kissing part. I ccould smell her beatiful hair, perfectly groomed with my mango conditioner and shapoo. her lips smelled of strawberries and made me hunger for them even more. I came closer saying our lines one last time.

"T-Maria." I nearly slipped, but noone noticed.

"Diana." and we connected. Our lips finally met. Her lips tasted so sweet, her wonderfully soft, gentle lips. They connected with mine as if made to finish a puzzle with my own, but ended quickly as we separated. i had to pretend to gag a little, but only a small cough. She seemed to have a blissful look on her face, but that was part of the script, she was supposed to appear like she had finally felt true love. Still, it was amazingly convincing, but it _was _just an act.

We moved away, and went off to practice our other parts with the other members, Andre being the king, and Beck her fiancee who would aid in helping us escape, but fdie in the attempt. The king, who would fight and argue the whole time, who would eventually tell them to go and be happy together. If only everyone could be so accepting in real life.

We left at the end of the dday, feeling very satisfied in the sense that we both knew we would pass with flying colors on the finals. It was silent on the way home though, and akward air between us since the kiss. I felt it must have been difficult for her to do, but I knew she would pull through.

Two weeks later, and it was the day of the play. Everything in our other classes had gone perfectly, each one easy in the final exam as we told each other just before the performance. We went through the lay fairly easily too, although the theme being unrestricted love was taken harshly, it still went very well.

Then it came to the kiss scene again. I noticed as we came close to each other, someone in the balcony giving me the thumbs up. Sinjin! Did he know? Why was he here? At the moment those thought would have to wwait, as our lips met again, this time with alot more passion as to appease the crowd. Again, her strawberry taste, mango smell, andd soft, gentle feel made me fill with desire and passion.

I knew the moment the curtain fell shee would pull away. I kept my eyes shut, holding my breath as long as possible as the curtain began to lower. It hit ground, and she didn't pull away. Instead, she wrapped her arms around me, pulled me tighter, and embraced me through the fake chainmail, allowing me to feel her every curve. It was as if our bodies and lips were twwo halves of a puzzle, finally put back together. I didn't move my arms away from her hips, deepening the kiss by opening my mouth as her tongue began to plead for entrance against my lips. She began to suck, entangle and lick my entire tongue and mouth. Such a moment was even better than anything I could have ever dreamed of.

I felt like I was melting in her small yet powerful arms. I felt my whole world feel as if it could end, but as long as she was with me, we would face it without question. I felt my mouth wanting to gasp for air, yet I didn't care, wanting to make this last as long as possible, wanting her to make my love shine, just as her song said. She made me shine, and nothing could make me happier. My love, Tori Vega, loved me back, and this kiss had opened up so much to me.

We finally pulled away as we both desperately needed air. we stayed in each others arms, staring long into each others eyes.

"I knew the whole time Jade." she told me. "Ever since I first saw you, I loved you, and ever since you came to me to help with Beck, I knew you felt the same. Espescially since you seemed to hate me, yet came to me instead of Cat or Andre for help, people you knew well, who couldn't have done just as well. That spoke volumes, Jadelyn. Volumes." she whispered in my ear. I turned so red, that magma would have gotten a burn on my face from its heat. I felt like my entire world had been turned upside down, and I have to admit, it felt awesome.

"I've loved you just as long, Victoria. Yeah, I know your full name, though, it was kind of obvious. The moment I saww you came lust, but the moment you sang, love over took it completely. I love you Victoria Tori Vega." I told her.

"And I love you, Jadelyn Kalliope West." she knew my middle name as well. I was even more impressed with this girl. We walked away before anyone saw, and I met Sinjin at the side of the stage.

"Took ya long enough." He told me.

"How did you know? How did you get back here?" I asked.

"I reenrolled, not caring what anyone thinks. Besides, you guys won't have the same problem." he told me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked wondering what he meant.

"You don't know do you? the whole school has a pool going on whether or not you two will hook up by the end of this year. Your friend were kept out of it to stop interference with the over two thousand dollar pool. The reason I was mocked was because I had chased you for so long, people thought it was one really sick joke. The school, on the other hand, has a free sexualtiy policy stating that any harrassment of student based on sexuality will be met with immediate expulsion. There's also the fact that Cat and Beck have been planning this since you twwo met. So don't worry, you two will do just fine. See ya 'round." he said leaving the stage, and me stunned.

Was he right? Were we the most expected couple at Hollywood arts? It felt so stupid, and yet seemed to be so obvious now. The way people looked at Beck and I, as if we never belonged together, which was true. The way they acted everytime Tori and I were alone, when she would help me with my problems. Was I really so obvious, or was this just a strange sense of humor amongst the students here?

I didn't care anymore. I walked over to Tori, right in front of the entire audience as they began to file out. We had changed into our normal attire already, and were about to leave. I took her in both arms, and planted a long, passionate kiss on her lips in front of everyone to make sure Sinjin was right. True enough, I heard a large mix of damn its, I wins, and Jackpots from the crowd. He was right. There had been a pool. I had just made the winnign anouncement, and it felt so good. Tori lookedd at me questioningly, and I gave her an affirmative nod. We left, hand held, out of th building to my car. I heard Cat and Beck give a high five, Rex's Jaw fall off, and Robbie's drop almost hard enough to break as we left the stage room. That had felt so good.

A/n Don't think it's over. We stiill have a ways to go my frined as long as I get some good reviews. If I can get at least three by tomorrow night, I might just post another chapter. Hope you guys like that surprise.


	5. Two New Pairs are Better than One

A/n since you guys gave me my reviews, I shall give you a new chapter.

"So does this mean we are officially together?" Tori asked as I pulled away.

"Exactly." I told her in front of everyone. Robbie fumbled to grab Rex's jaw, while Andre had his hand effectively jammed on a piano key. He wasn't looking at us though. He was staring at Beck.

Beck Pov

"You knew she liked Tori this whole time?" Andre asked me after everyone else left. Cat was still with us, and Robbie sat speechless in a chair off to the right.

"I knew!" Cat said sort of loudly in her usually bubbly tone. She wasn't going to reval much more than that though, I was sure.

"Let me get this straight. Her best friend, and her boyfriend knew for the last two years she didn't actually love her boyfriend, and for the last school year, has been crushing on Tori Vega, the girl she made us all think she hated with all her being. And neither of you thought to tell any of us?" He asked frantically.

"Well, the rest of the school has had a pool going, but part of the rule was keeping us out of the loop. Didn't want to spoil anyone else's fun." I told him. If he could be even more surprised, I couldn't imaginee it.

"How did you two?" he asked.

"I'm just that good." I told him.

"Jade told me. I'm her little secret keeper hehe." Cat told him. Of course she was, as far as they knew.

"I need to sit down. Robbie you got all that right?" he asked Robbie. He just nodded silently, even Rex remaining silent. I watched as they both sat iin silence, completely blindsided by this sudden turn of events.

Cat and I left them so we could discuss the success of our plan.

"So that went even better than we could have ever dreamed. I can't believe a simple play was all it really took in the end." I told Cat.

"Well, our pushes and nudges definitely played a factor, and besides, they're happy, and that's all that matters right?" she asked.

"I couldn't agree more Cat. Now wanna go get a victory smoothie?" I asked her.

"Is that meant as an invitation, or are you asking me out?" she asked with a hint of seduction in her voice.

"I'm am so asking you out, now let's go." I tokld her taking her hand.

"With pleasure, my good sir." Cat told me.

We left hand in hand to meet Tori and Jade just outside the school.

"Well, don't you two look happy?" Cat asked, back to her bubbly persona. We saw tthem in each others arms, not kissing, just cuddling outside. They turned to us, Tori smiling broadly, and Jade with that cute little smirk on her face.

"Don't think I didn't know you two were working on us." Tori said.

"Are _you_ just that good too?" I asked.

"Maybe. Or maybe I saw your little paper with your phases on it left in the auditorium." she said. I scrathed my head in shame, but it faded soon.

"Let me guess, not only are we together, you two are now two?" Jade asked jokingly.

"Yup!" Cat answered. Jade was thrown off at first, but quickly recovered.

"Not my problem anymore. Good luck Cat. You'll need it." she told her. We all left to go off to the smoothie and yogurt shop. We enjoyed a new batch of flavors they had too. Coffee flavored yogurt for Jade, mint banana smoothie for Cat (she really does enjoy odd things), Cool breeze smoothie for me, no idea what its made of, and shining sun lemon yogurt for Tori. Each seemed to fit us well.

Jade's was bitter, with a hint of sweet deep inside like her. Cat was odd on the outside, and strong and powerful on the inside like her smoothie. Tori, well name says enough from the smoothie doesn't it? Mine was like a cool summer breeze mixed with a hint of passion, just like myself. I don't mean to brag but.

"So how about we all head to the movies to celebrate our new relationships?" I asked. I really wanted to see a new movie, and now that we were all paired up, it would be nice.

"I like movies!" Cat yelled to us.

"Sure why not? Jade?" Tori asked.

"Eh. Whatever." she answered. We drove off to the movies next, grabbed a two massive popcorns, nachos, and sodas for the four of us.

It was ironic that the movie we went to see was Prom since none of us would ever actually have a Prom night. Well, Proom had been cool, but it still wasn;t the same as an actual full on prom night. Still, the movie was both extremely funny at times, and very romantic at others. It led to Cat and I's first make out session of our only hours old relationship. Tori and Jade, of course, followed in step with us.

After the movie we all headed back to our groups new official hang out. Jade's _house_. For a single person, turned two person home, it was pretty big. Still, I'm not complaining, especially since that stage had helped with many a scene for the finals in the last month. We had been going there since the fire, since it seemed more appropriate. It could hold all of us with still room to spare, a nice tv, and a new addition was the stage.

I hadn't seen Tori's newly decorated room, and from what she told me, neither had Jade. Cat had her suspicions, but even she wasn;t sure with all her training. I hoped it was cool. She had become darker in clothing since living with Jade, starting with borrowing Jade's clothes at first, and quickly adapted them into her own style since. It was actually a nice mix of peppy school girl flare, with the backdrop of gothic fashion. It had really grown on all of us. It was the new Tori's look, but her personality remained untainted by Jade. She was still that over peppy, easily excited singer we all knew and loved.

We stayed there until it started getting pretty late, and Cat and I left. She insisted on going wwith me to my Rv to spend the night there. She was fast when it came to relationships, and I hoped that just meant on progression, not timeline and ending if there was one. THen again, if this worked out, there really wouldn't be an ending, and it could move as fast as she liked, as long as she remained Cat. The real Cat around me. The stern, powerful presence who eminated an air of strength and dominance that could make even the strongest man cower, my Cat that I had been hanging out with and planning with for a few years.

We quickly fell asleep together in our clothes since it had been a long day and, we were both tired.

Jade Pov

Another night, another dream of our two little girls. It was occurring more and more to me just howw much our little girls in my dream looked like us. It was almost as if they hadn't been adopted, but instead born to each of us as if they were our clones. I remembered about an old term for birth without conception as I looked upon our dream children. Parthenogenisis, but such a thing was impossible in humans. At least, it was only a theory that it could even happen in humans, and a case of it was unheard of. It just didn't happen.

It would remain a dream of mine, all the way until I died. If only such a thing could actually happen. Still, whoever controls the universe works in odd ways, and maybe, just maybe, we would get that lucky.

The next morning was the last day of school. This was our tenth grade year, and now we were about to move on to be juniors. It was pretty exciting. Tori and I aced every final, getting the second highest scores in the class, yet still fell short of Cat's perfect grade. I couldn't fathom, even after knowing her for so many years, how that girl managed to be both an incredibly naive airhead, and still get the top score in all of our classes and the entire school at that.

We stood with the rest of our class as we watched all the twelve graders being given their diplomas and beung given a speech of congradulations that seemed like it would never end. In two years, that would be us tat speech would be about, and then I would happily listen. Right now though, the only reason I didn;t chuck my plastic coffee cup at the speaker was a. Tori had made it for me and b. She held my arm the whole time, making me feel content enough to stay calm.

I sat there, still in awe that all my dreams and prayers of being with her had not gone unanswered. I guess someone really was looking out for me, even if they made it seem like they didn't approve of our type of love. Hey, they allowed us to love each other, so they must think it's not all bad right? I hoped so at least.

We left there, the others excited for break to have begun, but to be honest, other than my new found romance with Tori, not much excited me about this summer. It was a time of sunshine, prosperous gardens and ahppiness for everyone. Needless to ssay, it made me sick. Still, I'm sure Tori will try to get me to go on a summer picnic with heer at some point, and I won't be able to say no. I couldn't really tell her no when she really wanted something before, so now it was just pointless to fight it.


End file.
